3 Hari Penuh Penderitaan
by CoralBlue13
Summary: Vanitas dan Sora walaupun punya muka yang sama, tapi tentu saja tingkah laku beda! Siapa yang tersiksa dan siapa yang jadi penyiksa sudah pasti ketahuan siapa-siapa-nya! Dalam 3 hari ini, mereka akan saling berbagi cerita lucu pada kita semua! XD
1. Day 0

_**YAAAAYYYY! AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA CHAPTER 1 FAN FIC GAJE NAN ANEH BUATAN GUEEE! **_

_**Hehehhe, sori ya kalo gue gak pake bahasa baku XD Kalo ada yang gak ngerti tanya aja**_

_**Gue menerima kritik n saran dari kalian semua yang dah baca! Jadi jangan lupa review wokeeeiiii?**_

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

**::3 HARI PENUH PENDERITAAN::.**

**~DAY 0~  
**

* * *

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

Gue tereak sekenceng-kencengnya-dalam hati tapi-ARRRGGGHHH! Beneran deh, siapa sih yang gak bakal tereak, kalo ketemu 'angka-angka yang ajubilah susahnya bisa ngebelah-belah buah manggaah'. Hehe gue terlalu maksa, ye…Eh, anyway, by the way, bus way, find a way, way way way…

INI APAAN SIH YANG ADA DI DEPAN GUE?

**(P.S : HEHEHEHEHE, Sori gue lupa kasih soalnya...Peace, bro/sis! XD)**

_Diketahui kubus dengan panjang rusuk 6 cm dan T adalah titik tengah CG. jarak titik E ke BT adalah:_

Nah, lo! Bingung gak loe? BINGUNG GAK? KALO LO BINGUNG BERARTI LO TOLOL, hehe...Kidding...Gue juga tolol kek! Duh, kalo saat-saat begini ini nih, saatnya gue cari 'bantuan'…Hohoho, yang pastinya bantuan terpercaya dan telah terbukti kebenarannya oleh para ilmuwan dunia-so lebay-dan bantuan itu pastinya datang dari my smartest innocent best friend in the world and that's mean HE IS MY GREAT GREAT FRIEND OF MY LIFE…

"Bro, Ventus! Soal no. 10 man~!" Gue nyodok perut cowok pirang nan kurus di sebelah gue, bener deh, kurus amet kayak gak pernah dikasih makan ma majikannya-emangnya anjing apa-saking kurusnya dia tuh udah kayak gak punya daging lagi, tinggal tulang belulang!

Yah, gak gitu juga sih…Hehehe, gue cuma lagi hiperbol aja…Yah, badan dia masih termasuk normal…Di kalangan orang gak mampu maksudnya…Hehehe…Jahat banget sih gue, eh, perasaan biasa aja deh, ah au' ah! Terang!

"No.10…Buseeet…Soal Dimensi 3 ya...Gue juga gak tau euy…"

WHAT? MY SMARTEST DUMBEST FOOLEST ODDEST GREATEST DA BEST BEST BEST GODDES(?) SUCKESS (? Beneran deh, bahasa gue makin kacau aja…) INNOCENT BEST FRIEND SAY WHAT? (Coba bilang kata-kata ini hanya dalam 3 detik TERUS LANCAR n BISA DIMENGERTI n GAK CEMARIN LINGKUNGAN PAKE PENCEMARAN SUARA, wah kalo bisa, gue saluuuuuuttttt~ banget! Eh, tapi jangan pake toa ya! Nanti gue budge beneran!) "Hah? Beneran loe gak tau, man? I mean…YOU'RE GENIUS! Kok bisa-bisanya gak bisa!"

"Yee….Lo tau kan…Nobody's perfect!"

Gue melotot kayak ikan buntel (heh?) "Heh…Kalo gitu si Roxas sempurna dong!"

"Hah? Kagak lah! Wong ngitung 1+1 aja sama dengan 11! Sempurna dari mananya coba?" Ventus muterin bola matanya. Terus gue mikir…

"Loh bukannya emang bener 11?"

* * *

Yah….Setelah 30 menit gue berkutat dengan soal-soal DEWA bikinan DEWA 19, gue baru bisa ngerjain satu soal, yakni…

**X = 5, y = 7**

**Masukkan dalam (x + y) – y =…**

**Jwb. (5 + 7) – 7 = 0**

**Pilihan : B**

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GUE EMANG JENIUS! GUE EMANG KETURUNAN EINSTEIN! THOMAS ALVA EDISON PASTI BAKAL SALUT BANGET NIH AMA GUE!OHOHOHOHO! LIAT DONG MAN! GUE BISA NGERJAIN! GUE BISA! GUE !

Hahaha! Gue yakinnn banget si Ventus gak bakal bisa ngerjain soal ini, hohohoho, yah pasti dong! Wong nih soal Cuma gue doang yang bisa ngerjain? Yang lain? Ah, lewaaaaaaaaaatttt! Mereka kan otaknya di selokan, bukan di kepala! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Gue masih terharuuuuuu banget ama apa yang udah gue kerjain, sampe akhirnya…

TENG TENG TENG

"Yak, waktu habis saudara-saudara! Sekarang, kumpulkan kertasnya ke depan…" Mr. Vexen-ngapain pake Mr. segala seeeehhh, kegayaan, kenapa gak dipanggil 'MPONG VEXEN' aja sih-mulai berkoar-koar di dalam ruangan, wah otomatis pastinya gue langsung kalang embun! Yah, gara-gara udah gak ada waktu lagi…Saatnya…

CAP CIS CUS KEMBANG KUNCUP-OPTIMUS PRIMUS DAPET RUMUS-PILIH YANG MANA LANGSUNG CAP CUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS~

"Oke, Vanitas…Anda sudah selesai mengerjakan?" Mpong Vexen gak taw sejak abad keberapa dah ada di depan gue. "Udah dong, Pak! Siapa sih yang gak kenal Vanitas, preman TK kelas ikan kembung?" Kata gue penuh percaya diri, eeehh…Si Mpong Vexen malah asal sambar aja! Wah, awas kalo robek…GUE PECUT LOE PAKE ULER PITON BARU TAU RASA!

Gue mulai beresin barang-barang gue ke dalem tas, terus gue say 'goodbye' dulu ma Ven yang dah mau cabut bareng Terra n Aqua, next…LANGSUNG NGIBRIT KE TOILET! Kok bisa-bisanya gue baru inget kalo gue lagi diare?

BRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT! CROOOOOOTTTTT! TOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT! WUOOOOOOTTTTT! HAIYYYYYOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Suara yang bener-bener merdu-buseeeet-kedengeran di toilet…Hehehe, siapa lagi kalo bukan gue THE AWESOME ONE yang nyiptain mahakarya yang begitu indah dan…begitu 'harum' nian baunya?

"Woi! Siapa sih yang di dalem? Lama amat! Tau diri dikit dong!"

Wah, wah, wah…Ada yang ngajak berantem preman Tanah Longsor nih! Hohoho, kebetulan nih, gue lagi bingung mo ngelakuin apa setelah yang satu ini…Oke deh, I have to prepare myself before I get goin'….

CLAK, KLENG, DANG, BAK, DUK DUK TAK, TANG, BANG, LANG, TARAAAANGG, DUANG, CUAAAHHH

Setelah nyiptain karya terindah lainnya, gue keluar dari toilet sambil masang senyum setan yang dah ditendang dari neraka…Yang pasti bakal bikin orang yang ada di depan gue ini gemeteran habis-habisan! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Jiaaahhh, loe lama amat sih! Giliran gue sekarang…"

"Eiiiiiittt, mo kemana lo ma man? Kayaknya gue punya 'urusan' ama loe nih…" Gue narik kerah baju tuh anak kurang ajar yang bisa-bisanya langsung nyelonong gak kasih respon 'yang baik' buat senyuman gue.

Anak rambut coklat nan berantakan t'rus yang bikin gue kaget…BUSEEEETTT! NIE ORANG BISA-BISANYA KOPI PASTE HAIR STYLE GUE? Eh, bukan cuma itu doang…MUKANYA ITU LOH! GILA! MIRIP BANGET AMA GUE!

"Wah! Gue gak nyadar kalo gue punya fans fanatic yang sampe bisa-bisanya kopi paste style gue! Yah, gue tau sih kalo gue emang awesome, cool, strong, idaman wanita n eksis di sekolah ini…Udah tradisi juga kali ya, mestinya gue punya fans?"

Si cowok copy-cat cuma ngeliat gue pake tatapan bingung n jijik, terus bilang, "Heh, loe ngaca dong, man! Ngaca! Muka kayak gitu dibilang awesome? Cool? Idaman wanita? MIMPI LOE!" Yah, walopun gue kesel banget ama kata-kata dia yang super nyebelin, tapi dengan ja-im nya gue bales tuh anak.

"Ehhh, kayak loe pernah ngeliat kaca aje! Mikir dong pake otak man! Bukan pake otak-otak! Loe liat dong diri lo sendiri BARU NGATAIN GUE!"

"Ap—" Cowok peniru di depan gue akhirnya ke-gep juga ma kata-kata gue, kayaknya dia juga baru nyadar kalo penampilannya tuh hamper sama persis kayak gue, cuma beda warna mata n warna rambut.

Dia punya mata biru, gue punya mata emas-EMAS BO! EMAS! HARGANYA BISA AMPE 1 TRILIUN MAN-dia punya warna rambut coklat, gue hitem-YANG PASTI COCOK BANGET BUAT JADI MODEL IKLAN SHAMPOO PENERUS SEPHIROTH-en…pas gue liat-liat lagi…Kok kayaknya gue masih lebih SEXY ya? HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

"Ju—JUSTRU LOE YANG KOPI PASTE GAYA GUE! Gue tuh dari lahir mang udah kayak gini…Gak tau kalo elo…" Gue cuma ketawa aja, "HAHAHAHAHAHHA! GUE JUGA SEMENJAK BROJOL DARI PERUT DAH KAYAK GINI! Mo bukti? Sono ke kuburan!"

Copy-cat keras kepala itu beri gue tatapan super membingungkan, "Kuburan?"

"Yap! Kalo mo liat lo mesti minta nomer togel dulu baru bisa dapet bukti! HAHAHAHAHA!" Gue ketawain sendiri ocehan garing gue, beneran deh garing banget, tapi kok gue malah ketawa ya? Yah, nasib…Nasib…Gue 'kan insanelaughmania!

"Hahaha, lucu, ya? Lucu! Dah, ah gue cabut! Jadi lupa gue ma 'kewajiban' gue, thanks to YOU!" Gue cuma nyengir, "Lucu ah, lucu! Oh, ya, nama loe siapa?"

"Sora! Mang napa? Pengen tau aje!"

"Yah, gue 'kan cuma mo berbuat baek…Soalnya gue mo bikinin batu nisan buat tempat peristirahatan terakhir lo!"

"…HAH?"

"Karena…" Gue sengaja bikin keheningan nan over dramatis n gue bisa dengerin melodi-melodi lagu sinetron yang dipasangin pas saat-saat begini, but, please deh…"Dalem 3 hari ini…Loe bakal punya pengalaman gak terduga yang gak pernah lo bayangin sejak lo baru bisa ngomong! N akhir-akhirnya…DEATH~"

Gue sengaja kasih nada di kata 'DEATH' dengan nada C, Aminor, Dminor, ke G, ke C Lagi…Eh whatever deh, gue terus nyengir n jalan ngejauhin Sora yang mukanya tiba-tiba jadi pucat kayak vampire yang matanya mo bucat-meledak maksud gue hehehe!

* * *

**Sora's POV**

"RIKU! GUE SEKARAT MAN! I'M DYING! GUE NTAR LAGI BAKAL MATI !" Gue teriak-teriak gaje di depan muka sobat gue yang gak pernah tobat buat 'berobat'.

"Gila dah lo! KALO NGOMONG GAK USAH PAKE TOA! Lo mo bikin gue budeg ape?" Gak peduli ma keluhannya yang menurut gue bener-bener nggak penting gue langsung ngoceh to the point! "LOE TAU GAK! Tadi gue ketemu ma copy-cat gue, yang…Oh, God…BENERAN DEH! Gue kesel deh bilang ini, tapi…DIA LEBIH HOT DARI GUE! Gawat! Gawat! Reputasi gue sebagai cowok keren peringkat 3 setelah Roxas n Ventus bisa kegeser ke lagi dari Sabang ampe Merauke, man! MUKA GUE MAU DITARO DIMANA?"

"Di dengkul lo aje…" Kata Riku santai.

Masih gak peduli ma Riku, gue terus ngoceh, "TERUS, coba lo pikir! KATANYA DIA MO 'beri pengalaman tak terduga yang gak pernah gue bayangin sejak gue baru bisa ngomong'! Terus…Akhir-akhirnya….DEATH! GUE MESTI GIMANA CUY? GUE MESTI NGUNGSI KEMANA? "

"Ke kolong jembatan aje…" Lama-lama gue juga kesel nih ma sobat gue-yang di saat begini entah kenapa gue gak rela manggil dia sebagai sobat gue-yang berlagak sok gak peduli ma keadaan gue yang bener-bener lagi di ujung dengkul.

"Duh, Riku! Please deh, serius dikit kek ma keadaan gue! Gue lagi sekarat nih! Kasih advice kek, apa kek!"

Riku malah nyengir t'rus bilang, "Heh, lo mau gak gue kasih 'barang bagus'? Sekarang ini gratis deh buat lo! Dijamin bisa bikin loe ENAK TENAAAAAANNNN~" Gue yang tau apa 'barang bagus' yang dia maksud langsung tereak super histeris, "OGAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! NOOOOOOOO! JIJIKKKKKKKKKKK! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

"Ya, udah kalo gak mau…" Kata Riku santai. Gue terus natap muka dia dengan tatapan lo-jangan-macem-macem-ma-hero-of-the-light-ini-ya sampe akhirnya tuh anak nyerah juga, "Ok…Ok…Gue bantu lo cari tahu jalan keluarnya…."

Gue langsung loncat-loncat kayak kangguru yang lagi kebelet pipis,"HOREEEEEEEEE! LOE EMANG SOBAT GUE MA MAN!" Gue sampe kasih senyuman terbaik gue yang nunjukkin gigi gue yang setiap hari pastinya selalu digosok 10 kali sehari pake apa, anak-anak? DODOL! Eh, salah, ODOL! Alias Pasta Gigi!

"Berpelukaaaaaaaannn~" Kata kita berdua kayak TeleBabeee~ Hah? Bukannya Teletubbies?

"WOI! Pelukan kok gak ngajak-ngajak gue siiih!"

Kairi, salah satu sobat terbaik n cinta satu malam gue n keong racun gue (HAH? GAK SALAH?) dengan gaya ala model catwalknya berjalan ke arah gue n Riku yang tiba-tiba mematung gara-gara kedenger suara…

_Dasar kau keong racun_

_Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur_

_Ngomong nggak sopan santun_

_Kau anggap aku ayam kampong_

_Kau rayu diriku_

_Kau goda diriku_

_Kau colek diriku_

_Eh ku takut sekali_

_tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy_

_Eh kau tak tahu malu_

_Tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy_

"GILA! SIAPA TUH YANG NYANYI KEONG RACUN SIANG OBLONG BEGINI?" Suara Kairi yang cukup bikin telinga gue bongek menggelegar di sekitar tempat itu. "Tau, tuh! Siapa sih yang nyanyi? Ketahuan banget kalo lagi lip-sync!" Seru Riku gak kalah kencengnya, duh kasian kasian telinga gue…Sabar ya telinga….Penderitaanmu gak bakal terus berlanjut kok…

Kita-kita pun langsung ngibrit ke TKP, sekaligus masangin tali pembatas 'POLICE LINE' di depan pintu biar gak ada korban baru yang sakit jantung karena mendapat serangan mendadak dari 'KEONG RACUN'.

"OK, SIAPA TADI YANG NYANYI?" Wonder Woman Kairi mulai beraksi! Backstreet Boy Riku pun ikut bersuara, "KELUAR KALIAN PADE!" N gue…Sang PEJANTAN TANGGUH cuma diem doang, bingung mo ngapain…

N…Betapa kagetnya kami-para heroes n heroine-melihat handycam yang terpasang siap pakai, n dua cewek yang lagi ngedance terus ngerubah lagu yang mestinya tadi lagu dangdut, jadi lagu RAP?

_YO YO Dasar kau keong racun YO YO_

_Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur YO YO_

_Ngomong nggak sopan santun YO YO_

_Kau anggap aku ayam kampong Kau rayu diriku Kau goda diriku Kau colek dirikuEh ku takut sekali tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy Eh kau tak tahu malu Tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy_

Woah, dari kalimat 'kau anggap aku ayam kampong' sampe 'happy-happy' yang terakhir dengan kecepatan THE FLASH mereka bisa nyelesain satu bait dan baru tarik napas pas bagian itu berakhir. Mungkin cuma ngabisin waktu…5 detik…Kebayang banget kepadatan, kesingkatan, dan…Ketidakjelasan yang berasal dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Namine…Xion…Kalian ngapain…" Kata Kairi yang shock ngeliat ternyata 2 orang sobat ceweknyalah yang lagi nyanyiin tuh lagu. Namine Cuma nyengir sedangkan Xion…

"Cinta satu malam…Oh indahnya…Cinta satu malam…Buatku melayang…" YA AMPUN! Lagu apa lagi itu? Si Xion juga ngapain lagi sambil joget-joget terus nunjuk nunjuk langit n muter-muter gaje? AH, STOP IT!

"WUOOOIIII! GANDENG OOIIII! Lo tau arti GANDENG? GANDENG ITU !" Tereak gue udah bener-bener gak nahan. Alhasil semuanya pada diem, gak berkoar-koar lagi…

"Nah…Sekarang udah pada diem kan?" Kata gue, dah kehabisan nafas, Xion -yang membatu dan masih masang pose super aneh yang kata gue kayak orang lagi sakit pinggang-pun angkat bicara, "Wah, Sora, lagi PMS ya lo, sampe emosian gitu?"

"PMS? Palang Merah Surabaya?" Kata gue sotoy-alias sok tau.

"BUKAN! Tapi PARTAI MERDEKA SELAMANYA!" Kata Namine, tambah sotoy.

"Ahhh! Dah, ah! Diem!" Kata gue sambil nutup telinga gue, terus akhirnya teringat oleh sesuatu…

"Oh, ya! Berhubung lagi pada ngumpul nih…BISA BANTUIN GUE GAK?"

"Nggak…" Kata para keong beracun itu, kompak banget.

"WUOI! Pokoknya dengerin dulu, ya!" N akhirnya gue kembali nyeritain dari A-Z n dari Z-A tentang apa yang baru aja nimpa gue ampe gue akhirnya gegar otak terus dirawat inap selama 10 hari-yah sebenernya nggak sih hohohoho, hiperbol dikit boleh 'kan?

N respon yang diberikan adalah…

"Oh…"

CUMA OH?

* * *

**Vanitas's POV**

_aku terdiam tanpa kata..  
aku hanya bisa menahan rasa..  
aku menunggumu wahai kasih..  
karena,  
aku kebelet pipis  
Whooi..!  
keluarlah dari WC wahai kasih.._

Gue bersenandung di depan pintu WC dan tentu aje, gak lupa dengan nada kocaknya! Ohohohoho!

"APAAN SIH? TAU ORANG LAGI DIARE! N…SEJAK KAPAN GUE JADI 'KASIH' LOE?" Kata cewek yang baru keluar dari WC Umum reyot yang gue temuin di jalan raya. "Sejak…Kapan ya? Gue lupa? Lo ngomong apa sih? Perasaan gue gak ngomong 'kasih' deh?" Dusta gue, santai seperti biasaaa…Sampe bikin cewek itu sewot n…

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

Eh, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dulu! Yang ditampar bukan gue! Tapi…

"ADOOOOOOHHHHH! HEH, CEWEK GILA! LOE NGAPAIN NAMPAR GUE HAH?" Kata si penjaga WC Umum itu yang bahagia banget, kesialan tengah memihak dia. Hehehhe…

Gue langsung masuk ke WC buat ngelakuin 'kewajiban' gue sebagai manusia, hmm…dan berapa kali gue ke WC ya? Em…Kayaknya sekitar 40 kali deh…Yah wajar….Diare…Oh, ya, besok gue mesti ngelakuin apa ya buat ngebully si copy-cat Sora?

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**Gimana? GAJE BANGET KAN?**_

_**Tapi, jangan nyesel baca fan fic ini ya...Hehehe**_

_**Don't forget to R&R!  
**_


	2. Day 1

_**Yeyyyy~ Akhirnya gue update juga! XD**_

_**Sekarang bahasanya dah gak terlampo kacau lagi, jadi enjoy aja deh ya!**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**_

**-DAY 1-**

Praktikum biologi, itu artinya…

SAATNYA MEMBEDAH IKAN MAS!

Vanitas nyengir, dia memang udah nunggu-nunggu nih praktikum semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu. Alasannya? Hmm…Antara dia memang sedang ingin menjadi PEMBUNUH ataupun masih ada rencana terselubung yang lain yang ada hubungannya dengan…

His copy cat [?] Sora…

"Yak, kelompok 2...Ventus, Vanitas, Xion, Namine, dan…Sora! Kalian siapkan lap dan kamera yang telah kalian bawa di meja sana!" Kata Pak Even, kembarannya Mr. Vexen. Cengiran Vanitas bertambah lebar, Sora menelan ludahnya, bulu kuduknya berdiri.

_Cih…Kenapa gue mesti kejebak ma tuh orang sih? _Sora menghembuskan nafas luar biasa berat. Masih dengan seringai psikopat nempel di wajahnya, Vanitas menarik lengan Ventus, "Let's go bro…Mas ikan dah nunggu tuh~!" Katanya sambil bersiul senang, nan nyeremin. Dengan berat hati Sora berdiri dari mejanya, memohon doa restu dan pemesanan peti mati pada Riku dan Kairi, dan akhirnya berjalan mendekati meja kelompok 2.

Xion dan Namine juga beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Akhirnya meja kelompok 2 terisi penuh. Beberapa menit kemudian, semua meja telah terisi oleh beberapa kelompok yang sudah ditentukan oleh Pak Even. Sora melirik pada meja kelompok 5, tempat dimana Kairi duduk, lalu melirik juga ke meja kelompok 7, tempat dimana Riku duduk. Dia pun melemparkan pandangannya kembali pada teman-teman sekelompoknya.

Dan dilihatnya Vanitas nyengir ngeri di depannya.

Dapat dirasakannya bulu kuduknya berdiri.

_Hiii…Jangan-jangan ada kunti di belakang gue… _Pikir Sora tolol.

"Ya, coba sekarang kalian perhatikan bapak!" Kata Pak Even sambil menepuk tangannya, mencoba menarik perhatian murid-muridnya agar tertuju padanya. Saat semuanya sudah memperhatikan dirinya, dia kembali melanjutkan, "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kita akan membedah ikan-"

"YA IYALAH IKAN, MASA MAYAT!" Tereak murid-murid kurang ajar disana.

Pak Even terdiam sejenak kemudian kembali menjelaskan, "Nah, sebelum kalian membedah ikan tersebut, kalian harus mengetahui jenis kelamin ikannya, dengan cara, mengurut ikannya seperti ini…"

"UUUUUUUU~ UEEENAAAKK TENNAAAAAANNNNN~!" Tereak murid-murid mesum disana.

Pak Even terdiam kembali, dan akhirnya menjelaskan lagi, "Kalau keluar cairan putih, artinya ikan itu jantan, kalau yang keluar berbentuk seperti telur, maka ikan tersebut betina…"

"YANG PUTIH-PUTIH APAAN PAK?" Tereak yang cewek.

"YANG KAYAK TELUR APAAN PAK, KASIH TAU DONG!" Tereak yang cowok.

Pak Even menghembuskan nafas berat, "Kalian tahu sendiri-lah…Nah, setelah kalian mencari tahu jenis kelaminnya, coba kalian lihat saluran pengeluarannya…Perlu kalian ketahui ikan memiliki 3 saluran, yaitu saluran urogenital, saluran…"

"ANUS! BUAT BERAAAAAKKKK!" Tereak murid-murid tambah keras.

"Lalu saluran…"

"BUAT KAWIN!"

Pak Even menutup matanya sejenak dan mencoba untuk menyabarkan dirinya, lalu berkata, "Nah, kalian harus memulai membedahnya dari saluran anus, seperti ini…" Pak Even memperagakan adegan pembelahan ikan tersebut sebelum berkata kembali, "Oh, ya, sebelum kalian membedah ikannya, kalian harus membuat ikan tersebut pingsan terlebih dahulu dengan cara…"

"BACOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKK!" Tereak murid-murid yang calon psikopat.

"Pukul kepalanya dengan apa saja, seperti gunting ini, ingat! Tidak boleh sampai mati! Kalau mati, tidak ada gunanya…Lalu setelah itu, kalian baru bisa membelahnya…" Peragaan Pak Even dalam pembedahan ikan mas itu dapet respon histeria dari yang cewek-cewek.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PAK EVEN !"

Tapi, respon yang calon psikopat berbeda,

"YA! TERUS PAAAAKKKK! BIAR MAMPUS TUH IKAN! MAMPUSIN PAK! MAMPUSIN!"

Setelah tubuh ikan tersebut dibedah oleh Pak Even, dia menunjukkan hasil pembedahan tersebut pada murid-muridnya. Yang cewek menatapnya ngeri dan penuh mual. Yang cowok biasa saja, kecuali yang para calon psikopat yang menatapnya penuh gairah-dan Vanitas termasuk dalam kelompok para calon psikopat itu.

"Nah, sekarang coba kalian praktekkan, salah satu dari kelompok kalian harus mengambil ikan mas yang ada di baskom itu, ingat, ikan mas tersebut masih HIDUP!" Kata Pak Even sambil menunjuk baskom berisi penuh dengan ikan mas ALIVE yang ada di belakangnya.

Ventus yang telah ditunjuk teman-teman sekelompoknya pun segera mengambil ikan mas yang ada di baskom itu.

"IIIhhh! Masih gerak-gerak nih! Siapapun pukul dong!" Kata Ventus sambil menatap nanar ikan mas yang ada di pegangannya. Vanitas pun mengambil sebuah gunting dan berkata,

"Ventus, lu jangan gerak-gerak…"

Ventus menatap Vanitas kebingungan sampai akhirnya dia konek juga, "Va—Van…Lu gak bermaksud…"

"Oh, yes…" Kata Vanitas, kembali menyunggingkan seringai psikopatnya. Mata emasnya berkilat-kilat saat melihat ikan mas itu dan mengarahkan pegangan guntingnya di depan ikan itu.

"Siap-siap…"

Ventus menelan ludah, Xion dan Namine saling berpegangan tangan ketakutan, Sora merasa sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

"1…"

Ventus menutup matanya.

"2…"

Xion dan Namine bersiap untuk menjerit histeris.

"3…"

Sora merasa tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"MAMPUS LOE!"

!

"!" Xion dan Namine menjerit luar biasa histeris. Ventus dapat merasakan matanya sudah tak berada di tempatnya, Sora pingsan.

Seringai Vanitas bertambah lembar saat dilihatnya ikan ma situ tak bergerak, tapi 5 detik kemudian…

_Eh? Masih gerak dia? WAH! NANTANG NIH IKAN! _Mata emas Vanitas kembali berkilat-kilat, aura kegelapannya mulai memancar dari sekujur tubuhnya, Ventus merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sora gak mau buka mata lagi. Xion dan Namine kembali bersiap-siap untuk jejeritan.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

!

"!" Xion dan Namine kembali menjerit histeris untuk kedua kalinya, Ventus melonjak kaget, Sora sampai terbangun kembali. Tapi, 5 detik kemudian ikan itu kembali bergerak.

"EHH~ KOK LOE MASIH BERANI-BERANINYA BANGUN SIH? MAMPUS AJA LOE! MAMPUS!" Tereak Vanitas sadis.

"VANITAS! STOP! STOOOOPPPPP!" Tereak Ventus, rasa takut plus kasihan ma ikan itu campur aduk jadi satu.

Akhirnya sang ikan mas menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Vanitas nyengir sadis, sedangkan Ventus, _well…Just ask him!_

"BODDDOOOOOOO! TUH IKAN MALAH KEOK DULUAN BEGOOOOOOOO!" Tereak Ventus histeris n putus asa. Vanitas hanya memutar bola matanya, "So what? Ntar juga dia ko'it! Lebih baek bunuhnya sekarang aja daripada nanti!" Ventus menatap Vanitas tajam, "WOI! Pak Even dah bilang 'kan? Kita Cuma mesti bikin nih ikan pingsan! BUKAN KO'IT!" Vanitas menjulurkan lidahnya, "Peduli!"

Sora yang sudah terbangun dari pingsannya langsung tertegun ketika melihat ikan mas yang tadi sempat disiksa oleh Vanitas sudah tak punya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Xion dan Namine pun hanya terdiam. Mungkin masih _shock_.

Tapi, saat Sora ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Ventus, tiba-tiba saja…

"WOI! GAWAAATTT! SMA OBLIVION NYERAAAAAANNNGGG!" Seorang cowok tak dikenal muncul di depan lab Biologi sukses menarik perhatian siswa-siswi yang sedang serius membedah ikan mas-atau lebih tepatnya berduka cita- Nafasnya terengah-engah akibat berlari dari Pulau Weh sampai Papua Nugini. Pak Even melemparkan pandangan tajam pada cowok itu, "Hei, Danny! Kamu sed-" Sebelum dia selesai melanjutkan perkataannya, Vanitas langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Heh, lu! Tuh _losers_ dah pada nyerang jam segini?" Katanya, suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan mengerikan, cowok itu hanya mengangguk-angguk takut, "Iya! Van, cepetan bantuin kita-kita! Si Terra dah babak belur tuh! Gila! Tuh anak-anak brengsek malah nyewa preman Tanah Liat buat bantuin mereka!"

"Hah? Apa lu bilang?" Mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut-sebut, Ventus pun ikut berdiri. "Si Terra babak belur! Wah, dah kelewatan tuh! Mereka mesti kita hajar, Van! Ampe mampus!" Kata Ventus berapi-api. Vanitas pun menyunggingkan seringai psikopatnya, "Hah! Pengecut mereka pade, make nyewa preman kelas kampoeng ke sini! OI! YANG MAU IKUT MA GUE NGEBUSUKIN NAMA SMA OBLIVION MAJU KE DEPAN!"

Gak ada yang maju, semuanya gemeteran, Pak Even terharu karena anak-anaknya lebih memilih pelajarannya daripada tawuran (ge-er banget seeehhh!). Emosi Vanitas pun meninggi.

"BANCI KALIAN PADE! KETAHUAN NIH! ANAK MAMA EMANG HARUS ALIM YE!"

Disebut 'banci' n 'anak mama', semua murid cowok langsung berdiri. Kecuali, Sora. Pak Even _shock_.

Vanitas mendelik padanya, matanya menatap tajam penuh horror tepat di kedua manic mata Sora. "Lu lagi…Lu bener-bener mo dibikin menderita ama gue, hah? Padahal tadi gue dah lupa ma elu, gara-gara elu gue jadi inget lagi ama 'misi' gue…" Sora menelan ludah.

Vanitas membisikkan sesuatu pada Ventus yang akhirnya dijawab Ventus dengan anggukan. "Woi, ayo kita serang tuh Oblivion! Sora, lu diem aja dulu disini…" Kata Ventus sembari memberikan tanda untuk murid-murid cowok mengikutinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, semua siswa keluar dari kelas diiringi Pak Even yang segera berkoar-koar, panik. Sebelum keluar Riku menepuk bahu Sora sambil membisikkan, "Good luck," padanya dan pergi.

Sora kembali menelan ludah sambil melirik Vanitas dengan rasa takut yang besar, Vanitas menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pintu, seringai misterius terpampang di wajahnya.

"Heh…Kesini, lo…"

Sora melirik Xion dan Namine yang ada di belakangnya, berharap mereka bisa membantunya, tapi pandangan mereka masih terfokus pada ikan mas tak bernyawa di depan mereka (jaelaaah..)

Vanitas kehilangan kesabarannya, "CEPET!"

Sora yang nyaris pasrah, ditolong secara tak terduga oleh Pak Even. "Vanitas! Kamu ini tak tahu malu, ya! Kamu ngajak-ngajak anak-anak lain buat tawuran…Itu namanya kamu sudah melanggar UUS tahun 1990 pasal 35 ayat 22, berbunyi…"

"Ya, ya! Whatever! Lo diem aja disini jagain yang cewek-cewek! Ngajar kek, apa kek! Gak guna tauk ngabisin tenaga buat marah-marah! Kalau gue jadi elu, gue sih cuek aja lagi kalo murid-muridnya mo tawuran!" Jelas Vanitas, agak jengkel ama tuh guru. Pak Even membatu di tempat, gak nyangka kalau dia dilawan ama muridnya dengan kata-kata yang kurang ajar begitu.

Vanitas pun berjalan ke arah Sora, bener deh! Tuh cowok lelet abis!

"Eh-eh! Tunggu! Tunggu, dulu! VANITAS!" Tereak Sora saat ditarik Vanitas dengan paksa keluar kelas.

Kairi yang sedari tadi bengong melihat kejadian itu pun berjalan ke arah meja kelompok 2. Dia melirik Xion dan Namine yang masih _shock_ melihat ikan mas ko'it itu. "Nih anak demen amat ngeliat ikan…Laper kali, ya?" Tanya Kairi pada dirinya sendiri.

**xXDDVXx**

"!"

Ventus berlari paling depan, menggantikan Vanitas untuk memimpin anak buahnya sambil melepas ikat pinggangnya. Ikat pinggang itu bukan ikat pinggang biasa, ikat pinggang tersebut memiliki sisi-sisi yang tajam dan jika tersabet saja bisa meninggalkan luka dalam.

Lempar-lemparan batu terjadi di depan halaman sekolah SMA DESTINY ISLAND, banyak korban berjatuhan dimana-mana. Terra, Ventus, dan Riku bergerak paling depan sambil melucuti anak-anak dari sekolah lawan.

"SERANGAN BADAK DITOLAAAKKKKK!"

Riku melihat ke depan dengan sekali hentakan, betapa kagetnya dia melihat seorang cowok membawa armor polisi (diambil dari mananya tuh? Masa polisi mau bantuin anak tawuran?) dan lagi nangis (hah? Kayaknya dia beneran dah ditolak, ck ck ck, kasihan) dan mendorong Riku ke tanah. Alhasil pantat Riku berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di atah tanah bebatuan itu.

"Wadaw! Sialan lo!" Kata Riku sambil bersalto dan menendang armor polisi yang dipegang cowok itu. Armor itu melayang ke atas, dan Riku mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk menendang perut cowok itu, tiada ampun.

"WAH, ADA YANG BAWA BAZOOKAAA!" Seru salah satu murid dari SMA DESTINY ISLAND, dengan tatapan horror, ketiga cowok terkuat di SMA itu (Vanitas juga termasuk dalam kategori cowok terkuat di sekolah itu tentunya) melotot melihat cowok berdandan seperti Rambo, membidik mereka dengan bazookanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, MATI LO!" Tereak Rambo jadi-jadian itu, gila.

DUAAAAAARRRRRR!

Ventus, Terra, dan Riku berlutut, saat mereka membuka mata, bukannya menemukan mayat berjatuhan tapi malah…

"HAH? APAAN NIH? BAU PESINGG!" Tereak mereka bertiga, cowok Rambo-wanna-be itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Rasain serangan bazooka aer kencing kuda! Ohohohoho!" Mereka bertiga _shock_. Bingung. 'Mang dari zaman kapan ada bazooka pake aer kencing kuda? Ada-ada aja si penulis…

"Ven-Ven! Roxas sekaraaaattt!" Tereak Ienzo dari belakang, Ventus membalikkan badannya, "Buseeet! Nih anak kenapa lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Kena serangan H2S , Ven!" Kata Ienzo. Ventus mendelik padanya, "Hah? H2S? Apaan tuh?"

"Kentut!"

"Jaelaahhh! Dikentutin aja nih anak langsung pingsan? Gak keren banget sih?" Katanya sambil menepuk dahinya.

**xXDDVXx**

"Gak mau! Gue gak mau keluar! Nggaaaakkk!"

Vanitas memutar bola matanya, nih anak ngerepotin banget sih! "Jangan banyak cing-cong lo! Cepetan kesini!" Sora masih memegang pintu kamar mandi, "NGGAAKKK! MASA GUE KELUAR PAKE KOSTUM BEGINIAN?"

Vanitas nyengir, "Hehe…Dah gue bilang 'kan? Gue bakal kasih lo 'pengalaman gak terduga' ?" Sora melotot, "TAPI GAK KAYAK GINI JUGA KALE?"

Sora memakai baju seragam sailor cewek yang luar biasa pendek roknya, rambutnya juga sudah ditata sehingga terlihat seperti rambut pendek cewek umumnya, badannya yang kayak cewek mendukung penampilan ceweknya. Mata Vanitas- mata super duper mesum-jelalatan seperti sedang menelanjangi Sora. Sora yang risih diliat kayak gitu langsung tereak, "WOI! KITA JALAN SEKARANG ATO NGGAK SIH?"

"Lah? Bukannya lu gak mau keluar pake baju begituan?" Kata Vanitas, masih nyengir.

"Buk—" Belum sempat Sora menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Vanitas sudah menarik tangan Sora, " 'Dah, deh! Gue capek denger omongan lu! Ayo capcuus!" Katanya, seringainya makin lebar.

"Hah? Lu sebenernya mo bawa gue ke mana sih?" Tanya Sora, sebenernya dia dari tadi sudah penasaran? Apa sih rencana gila orang gila yang narik dirinya yang ikut-ikutan jadi gila? "Kemana? Ya, keluar lah…"

Diluar…

"Pheww…" Vanitas bersiul santai melihat anak buahnya bertarung mati-matian melawan SMA Oblivion. Sora menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan horror. "Van…Vanitas…Kita mau...Ikut tawuran?" Vanitas terkekeh pelan, "Ya…Tepatnya sih gue yang ikutan tawuran..Kalo elu…"

BUK!

Vanitas mendorong Sora dengan kasar ke dalam medan perang…Eh, medan tawuran…

"VANITAAASS! MAKSUD LO AP-?" Sebelum Sora selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya, seseorang sudah menarik tangannya, "Woi, siapa sih?" Erang Sora, dia menoleh untuk melihat orang yang menarik tangannya, "Hah? Lu kan…"

"Wah, ada cewek cihuuuuuyyy! Woi, guys! Ada cewek nih! Mo diapain?" Kata cowok yang ternyata punya rambut merah norak dengan hair style yang bener-bener unik n _shocking_. "Wah, Axel! Siapa tuh ceweek?" Tereak salah satu temannya yang berambut pirang dan berdandan ala Rambo itu.

"Demyx! Kita bawa aja ni' cewek ke sekolah kita! Lumayan~! Buat seneng-seneng dikit!" Kata Axel sambil mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnnya. "Hah? Mo diapain emangnya? Jadi _strip tease_?" Kata Demyx, ikut-ikutan mengangkat kedua alisnya, membuat Sora merinding.

"Jangan…Lebih baik kita…" Axel berbisik ke telinga Demyx, sialnya Sora tak dapat mendengar kata-kata mereka. Setelah berbisik-bisik ria, Demyx akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum aneh. "Hehe, oke deh…"

Sora langsung ditarik Axel menuju sepeda motor bebeknya (HAH? HARI GINI PAKE MOTOR BEBEK?) dan langsung dibawa olehnya pergi menjauhi SMA-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ventus yang baru saja meninju beberapa musuhnya, langsung mendapati salah satu siswi[?] yang dibawa kabur. "WOI! TUNGGU LOE!" Tereaknya sambil berlari, "Vanitas! Ada siswi kita yang diculik ma sekolah lawan!" Serunya pada Vanitas sambil berlari.

Vanitas yang sedang sibuk mengayunkan ikat pinggangnya ke kepala lawan hanya berkata tenang, "Ya, udah biarin aja!" Ventus langsung sewot, "HAH? LOE GILA, VAN! Masa cewek sekolah kita diculik lo biarin aje?" Vanitas nyengir, "Emangnya itu cewek?"

"Hah?" Ventus bingung.

"Dia itu cowok…Sora…"

"WHAAAAATTT?" Tereak Ventus histeris. Vanitas langsung mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Gue sengaja bikin dia jadi cewek, soalnya gue dah punya rencana…"

"Rencana? Rencana apa?" Tanya Ventus bingung.

Vanitas hanya tersenyum penuh misteri.

"WOI! KITA MUNDUR! KITA DAH DAPET SANDERA!" Seru Demyx, sekilas semua anak-anak sekolah SMA Oblivion berbalik arah, dan mundur. Demyx kembali berseru, "Mana pentolah sekolah kalian? Gue mo ngomong ama dia!"

Vanitas langsung berjalan kedepan dengan tenang, "Yo, Demyx…" Demyx tersenyum, "Yo, Vanitas…Lo liat tadi? Cewek sekolah lo ada yang kita culik!"

"Ya, ya, gue tau…Emangnya gue buta apa? Liat motor bebek katro yang ngebut kayak kura-kura lagi lari gitu aja dah keliatan banget kalo si Axel dah nyulik cewek sekolah gue…" Katanya luar biasa tenang. Demyx hanya tersenyum., "Well…You know what that's mean?"

"That's mean…You will kiss my butt?" Kata Vanitas bener-bener tenang disertai derai tawa anak buahnya. Wajah Demyx memerah, jadi kayak tomat, "HEH! JAGA OMONGAN LU YA! Kita-kita bisa aja ngelakuin ini-itu ama cewek itu tau!"

"Ini-itu? Ah, bilang aja kalo lo pengen bikin video 'Demyx in dehoy sama cewek SMA DESTINY ISLAND! HOT! NGALAHIN VIDEONYA ARIEL-LUNA'! 9 menit loooh!" Ejek Vanitas, derai tawa anak buahnya semakin keras, Vanitas memutar bola matanya, "Ya…Kalaupun gue gak peduli lo mo ngelakuin apa sama cewek itu, tetep aja dia itu 'properti' sekolah gue...Jadi gue mesti gimana biar dapetin tuh cewek lagi?" Tanya Vanitas, Demyx hanya menghembuskan nafas.

"Lu mesti dateng ke sekolah gue, sendirian, BESOK! SENDIRIAN!" Katanya. Vanitas hanya mengangguk, "Oke…"

**xXDDVXx**

"Wuiiiiihhh~! Siapa nih cewek?" Tanya cowok yang sok-sokan pake penutup mata bajak laut biar terlihat kayak Jack Sparrow (Tunggu dulu emangnya Jack Sparrow pernah pake penutup mata?) Axel hanya nyengir, "Hehe...Gue juga penasaran, makannya gue culik!"

Sora menelan ludah, tangan dan kakinya diikat ke kursi. "Ka—Kalian sebenernya mau apa ama gue?" Katanya. Axel dan cowok-Jack Sparrow?-Wanna-Be itu melotot. Sora kembali menelan ludah.

"Suara lo kok berat banget? Lu pengidap bronki…Bronki…Bronk apaan sih, Xigbar?" Tanya Axel pada cowok yang ternyata bernama Xigbar itu. "Bronki…Bronkiolus?" Kata Xigbar bingung, Axel memukul kepalanya pake pacul-HAH?

"BODO LU! BRONKIOLUS TUH PARU-PARU TAUK?" Serunya. Xigbar mengangkat alisnya, "Hah? Paru-paru? Bukannya usus?" Tanyanya tolol.

Sora memutar bola matanya, sangar-sangar kok IDIOT?

"Bronkiolus itu…Batang-batang yang ada di paru-paru…" Kata Sora memberitahu. Xigbar kembali mengangkat alisnya, "Hah? Emang paru-paru tuh pohon ya? Kok lucu sih, ada batangnya segala?" Axel memutar bola matanya, "Halaaaaaahhh, _bullshit_ itu semua! Sekarang gimana kalo kita seneng-seneng dulu, Xig?" Kata Axel sambil member isyarat mata pada Xigbar.

"Hooooooo, ayo!" Katanya sambil nyengir.

Xigbar dan Axel mendekati Sora sambil tersenyum ngeri, Sora dapat merasa dirinya ngompol.

_VANITAS! LO BASTAAAAAAARRRRRDDDD!_

**xXDDVXx**

"Sora? SORA LO BILANG?" Teriak Riku, suaranya menggema di kantin sekolah. Vanitas hanya memutar bola matanya, "Iya, Sora, emangnya kenapa?" Riku melotot, "Dia tuh sobat gue, tolol? Lo pikir dong pake otak sebelum bertindak? Apa lo gak tau dia tuh anaknya penakut abis?" Teriak Riku nafsu.

"Nggak tau tuh…Gue cuma pake dia doang buat seru-seruan…" Kata Vanitas tenang.

"Lu—" Sebelum Riku menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ventus langsung bertanya, "Terus kita mo ngapain, Van? Kita tetep harus nyelametin Sora…" Vanitas meminum coca-colanya sampai habis sebelum melanjutkan, "Ya, tadi lo denger 'kan? Gue mesti dateng ke sekolah mereka besok…Sendirian…"

Ventus menghembuskan nafas, "Terus…Lo mo ngejalanin 'rencana' lo itu?" Tanyanya. Vanitas tersenyum, "Yap…100 buat lu!"

Riku tereak, kesabarannya sudah habis, "POKOKNYA LO MESTI NYELAMETIN DIA BESOK! TITIK! MERDEKA ATO MATI!"

Vanitas menyipitkan matanya, "Merdeka ato mati? Emangnya kita lagi diserang NICA? Eh, tunggu dulu, NICA itu apaan sih?" Ventus memutar bola matanya. "NICA itu…" Vanitas langsung memotong perkataannya, "AH! GUE INGET! NICA itu…Nini Inem Cari Ayam!"

"Nini Inem ngapain coba cari ayam?" Tanya Ventus risih.

* * *

_**Jangan lupa R & R!**_

_**Thanks ma yang dah review day 0 ya!**_


	3. Day 2 Part 1

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Humor/Friendship

**Warning :** sedikit membicarakan alat reproduksi. XD

**-AWAS! KEGARINGAN TINGKAT TINGGI! YANG MAU NGE-FLAME HARAP KELUAR-**

* * *

**PADA MALAMNYA, DI SUATU JEJARING SOSIAL.**

Vanitas The Grim Reaper status : Wekekekeke, besok bklan ad pmbunuhn brantai!

18 : 01 PM . Like. Comment.

Ventus Cabe Rawit, Roxas Ganteng and 25 people like this.

Ventus Cabe Rawit at 18 : 05 PM : Loe maw bw ap bsok? Golok? Cabe hijo?

Vanitas The Grim Reaper at 18.10 PM : Gila lu! Sori, ye. Gw bkn pcinta cabe kyk loe!

Ventus Cabe Rawit at 18 : 11 PM : Heh! Cabe itu enak taw gk? Pedes2 gaje gtu deh!

Roxas Ganteng at 18 : 13 PM : Kok gk nyambung, sih?

Vanitas The Grim Reaper at 18 : 15 PM : Loe yg gk nymbung, dsar maniak-garam! Lu tkut kna gondok ye smpe mkan es krim garam setiap hri?

Roxas Ganteng at 18 : 17 PM : HEH jga mulut loe singa! Yodium itu shat bwt tubuh!

Vanitas The Grim Reaper at 18 : 22 PM : Iya, bwt mulut gondok lu…

Roxas Ganteng at 18 : 23 PM : SIA!

Ventus Cabe Rawit at 18 : 30 PM : Maklum, kmbaran gw lgi PMS cuy, jdi marah2 mulu,aplgi tdi dy udah bynk hutang ma tkang es krim, klo gk salah…500000000…

Roxas Ganteng at 18 : 32 PM : Smw gra2 si psycho gk tahu 1+1 = 11! Duit gw disabet mulu ma tu anak!

Riku Estheim at 18 : 40 PM : Diem lah dodol…

Terra The Master at 18 : 45 PM : Ck ck ck…Ad yg lgi sedih nih…

Kairi IS Sora's Gurlzfriend at 18 : 51 PM : Ya, gmna gk sedih, tmen sndiri d korbankn gtu…

Riku Estheim at 18 : 53 PM : Klo taw bgitu dri kmaren dah gw psen ganja-ny…

Kairi IS Sora's Gurlzfirend at 18 : 54 PM : GILA LU! TOBAT BREEH! Ganja tuh gk enak! Lebih enak LSD!

Terra The Master at 18 : 55 PM : HAH? LOE DAH PERNAH NYOBA?

Vanitas The Grim Reaper at 18 : 56 PM : Apaan tuh? Sora's gurlzfriend? Dasar PeReK!

Kairi IS Sora's Gurlzfriend at 18 : 57 PM : SIALAN LU! GW KASIH TAW SI VEN KLO LO ITU SBENERNY…

Vanitas The Grim Reaper at 18 : 59 PM : WOI! JGN2!

Ventus Cabe Rawit at 19 : 01 PM : Hah? Apaan sih?

Vanitas The Grim Reaper at 19 : 05 PM : Nggk…Blang ke Roxas klo si Nami d bacok ma Kairi…

Roxas Ganteng at 19 : 10 PM : WTF?

Ventus Cabe Rawit at 19 : 12 PM : Wah, lsg ke luar kmar dy…

Namine White at 19 : 14 PM : Eng, tgs bsok ap ya?

Ventus Cabe Rawit at 19 : 16 PM : Waduh…Gw baru inget klo bsok UL FIS! .

Vanitas The Grim Reaper at 19 : 17 PM : Alaaaah! Gmpang itu mah! Klo udah ad channel sih gmpang!

Ventus Cabe Rawit at 19 : 18 PM : 'Channel' itu mksdny gw y…

Terra The Master at 19 : 20 PM : Si Eraqus bru blg ke gw klo bsk ad UL Bahasa Daerah…

Vanitas The Grim Reaper at 19 : 21 PM : CE-TEEEK! _Aing mah ngarti atuh nu kararitu mah_! _**Easy**_!

Ventus Cabe Rawit at 19 : 25 PM : Yaah, ngebedain siapa Sangkuriang siapa Malin Kundang aj gk bsa, bro. Kok bsa2ny blang gmpng?

-Dan komen gaje lainnya-

CHANGE STATUS

Axel Si Api-Api status : nginep d skolah d tmenin si jablay, hehe…

19 : 30 PM. Like. Comment.

Demyx AyoDance, Xigbar Buta, and 22 people like this.

Demyx AyoDance at 19:45 PM : WOI! BALIKIN LAPTOP GW! Scan-ny mjalah playboy gw mo gw edit!(o")

Xigbar Buta at 19 : 47 PM : BALIKIN MODEM GW! GW MO BKA RED-TUBE DI APPLE GW!

Axel Si Api-Api at 19 : 48 PM : Ya, ampun, man! Ngapain cpek2? Bknny dah ad salve di skolah kta? *grin*

Demyx AyoDance at 19 : 50 PM: Hah? Siapa?

Xigbar Butaat 19 : 51 PM : Si Rosa itu loh! = HAH? ROSA?

Luxord DAPET NOMOR TOGEL! at 19 : 52 PM: Ohh, Rosa toh namany! *smirk*

Axel Si Api-Api at 19 : 53 PM: Lo mo apain si Rosa, breh?

Luxord DAPET NOMOR TOGEL! At 19 : 56 PM : Maw gw gitu2in! YA NGGKLAH! GW GAK NAPSU-AN! Gw kn dah tobat, man…Hoho…

Marluxia Crescent Rose (namany gay bgt astaga~) at 19 : 57 PM: Sejak kpn lo tobat? Kmaren gw ngeliat lu bwa2 sejuta gk taw halal gk taw biadab cra dpetny…

Luxord DAPET NOMOR TOGEL! At 20 : 02 PM: _FUCK_!

Axel Si Api-Api at 20 : 05 PM : WAH! GILA! BAD NEWS! Trnyata, pentolan SMA lawan dah puny akal bulus! Coba lyt statusny!

Demyx AyoDance at 20 : 06 PM: HAH? LSG K TKP!

SKIP TO VANITAS'S STATUS

Vanitas The Grim Reaper at 20 : 09 PM : Ventus! Gw butuh bntuan loe!

Ventus Cabe Rawit at 20 : 10 PM: HAH? MANG GW BSOK BKAL IKUTAN KE SANA?

Vanitas The Grim Reaper at 20 : 12 PM : *grin*

Ventus Cabe Rawit at 20 : 13 PM : *sweat drop* Gak bisa, Van…Gue mo disunat besok…

Vanitas The Grim Reaper at 20 : 15 PM : HAH? UDAH SMA BELOM DISUNAT? MAMPUS DAH TUH DOKTER SUNAT NGELIHAT TITIT LOE!

Ventus Cabe Rawit at 20 : 16 PM : ANJRIT! Loe ngomong 'anu' jangan disini! =.=

Vanitas The Grim Reaper at 20 : 17 PM : Peduli _teuing_! Kayak si Mark Zuckerberg ngerti aja apa itu 'titit'! Pidong atuh! Ventus The Grim Reaper at 20 : 20 PM : Bisa pingsan cewek-cewek yang baca tulisan loe…Yang pasti besok gue gak bisa! Gue udah janji ma dokter sunatnya!

Vanitas The Grim Reaper at 20 : 25 PM : Ya udah, terpaksa gue culik loe buat ngelancarin MY BIG PLAN.

Ventus Cabe Rawit at 20 : 26 PM : WHAT? NYULIK GUE?

Vanitas The Grim Reaper has signed off.

BACK TO AXEL'S STATUS

Axel Si Api-Api at 20 : 35 PM : Gmana? Dah pd baca?

Demyx AyoDance at 20 : 36 PM : Udah! Gila kta mesti nyusun rncana!

END OF STATUS GAJE

**3 **

**H**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**PENUH PENDERITAAN**

**DAY 2 PART 1 of 3**

_MISSION IMPOSSIBLE BUT POSSIBLE TO READ AN IMPOSSIBLE CASE_

Yo, guys! Kenalin, gue Vanitas. Seperti yang kalian pade 'dah tahu, gue ini ganteng, seksi, pinter, kaya, perjaka yang menjajakan pantat ke semua yang mau (Ini sih namanya nawarin sodomi gak halal, bro), idaman wanita yang juga pentolan anak-anak nakal di sekolah menengah atas yang namanya SMA Destiny Island. Dan sekarang gue lagi ngapain coba?

Lagi melaksanakan misi.

Dan apakah misi itu?

Coba kita lihat dulu dari notes gue!

Nyulik Ven dari rumah sunat Dr. Hasyim abal-abal.

Siap-siap buat nyelametin Sora (alat-alat dibayar sama Ven).

Telepon anak buah (pake pulsa Ven)

ke TKP buat nyelametin Sora (Ven yang bayar taksi, angkot, dan becak).

Oke, lah kalau begitu! Sekarang saatnya melaksanakan misi pertama!

M E N C U L I K V E N T U S

"Terus, ya, nanti, titit loe itu dibacok pake kampak, gak lupa sikasih garem, dijilat ma anjing chihua-hua punya-nya Pak Xemnas, terus digiling pake gerobak semen, nah, setelah itu dimutilasi, terus…"

Ventus menatap horror ke arah adik kembarnya, Roxas, yang gak berhenti ngoceh tentang dokter sunat yang suka bereksperimen dengan bagian kemaluan laki-laki. Memangnya kemaluannya itu apaan? Kok sampe dimutilasi?

"Roxas! Lo ini maksudnya ngapain sih? Ngajak Dr. Hasyim buat jadi psikopat mutilasi? Mampus aja loe!" Kata Ventus risih bercampur ngeri. Kadang-kadang dia juga ngeri sama otak horror nan kejam-nya Roxas. Kadang-kadang Ventus sendiri gak yakin kalau dia berhubungan darah dengannya. Soalnya dari silsilah keluarga Strife yang baik, sopan, saleh, ganteng-ganteng pula, gak ada yang sikapnya bejad dan jahanam seperti Roxas-walaupun Vanitas lebih bejad daripada dia, hehe-yang terkadang muncul di waktu-waktu tertentu.

"Iya, Roxas! Kamu harusnya bersimpati sama adikmu! Bukannya nakut-nakutin!" Sahut Ibu-nya marah. Ventus nyengir, Roxas cemberut.

"Oke, 'Nak Ventus sudah siap?" Mendengar namanya disebut, Ventus langsung menelan ludah kemudian, dia mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal empuk tempat dia menyandarkan kepalanya. Braig, dokter sunat yang katanya sudah 'berpengalaman' menyunat orang utan, tersenyum girang di depannya-hah, girang?-dia memasang sarung tangan plastik sintesis juga mengambil kapak buat ngebacok 'anu'-nya Ventus.

Dan terjadi drama SUNAT VENTUS yang mengharukan :

Ibu : (berlari ke arah anaknya) "Jangan, Dok! Anak saya masih kecil! Belum punya pacar! Saya gak mau anak saya bunting 'kepalanya'!"

Dr. Braig : (mendorong Ibu Ventus) "Aaahh! Diam kamu! 'Anu' anak ini special tahu! Bisa dijadikan senjata! Namanya X-Kelamin!"

Ventus : (berseru marah) "Apa? X-kelamin? Yang buat nyebarin virus HIV AIDS itu?"

Roxas : (maju melindungi Ventus) "Jangan, Dok! Kalau begitu, 'anu' saya aja yang disunat!"

Ibu : (mendorong Roxas) "Jangan, Rox! Daripada anak-anak ibu, saya saja yang disunat!"

Hening.

Ventus : "Emang Ibu punya titit?" (Dengan polosnya)

Gedubrak…

Saat Dr. Braig mau menyunat Ventus, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang warga setempat yang berteriak, "GAWAAAT! ADA ORANG GILA NGEBUKA KANDANG KAMBING GILA!"

Dr Braig menghentikan tindakannya, "Apa?"

Warga itu mengangguk keras, "Iya, Pak! Katanya namanya 'Vantus si Gede Anus' ! Dia katanya mau membela keadilan, Dok!"

Dr Braig keringat dingin, "Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Dia gak terima ada anak seangkatan dia disunat!"

Dr Braig melotot, "Apa? Gak bisa dipercaya! Mana anaknya? Biar saya sunat sekalian!"

"Di luar, Pak! Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat ini!"

Dan dengan itu, Dr Braig dengan warga itu keluar dari ruang UGD-disunat kok di UGD-dan meninggalkan 3 keluarga bahagia yang melongo.

"Eh, mama juga mo nge-cek keluar! Roxas temenin mama, yuk!" Ajak Ibu-nya pada Roxas. Roxas hanya mengangguk ringan dan memegang tangan ibunya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, mulut Ventus semakin menganga lebar.

"Terus, akhirnya gue ditinggalin?" Ujar Ventus syok.

"Gue ada disini, kok…" Terdengar suara datar nan dalam yang membuat Ventus merinding.

"Va-Vanitas?" Kata Ventus sambil berbalik. Dilihatnya Vanitas lagi nyengir sadis di depannya.

"Hehehe, gue sengaja kabur pake kambing tetangga buat ke sini, bilang makasih dong!" Kata Vanitas sambil mengangkat Ventus yang langsung mengambil sarung buat menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Maka-eh, loe mo nyulik gue?" Ventus kembali syok.

"Yeep…" Sahut Vanitas santai, dan pada saat dia mau melompat dari jendela, Ventus mencekik lehernya. "WOI! GUE MASIH BELOM DISUNAT!"

Vanitas yang dicekik lehernya dengan sadisnya melempar Ventus ke ujung ruangan, " SO WHAT BANGET DEH?"

Ventus terbatuk-batuk dan menyahut, "Kalo gue gak disunat sekarang kapan gue bisa jadi jantan?"

Vanitas mengangkat alisnya, kemudian berdiri di hadapan Ventus, tidak lupa mengambil golok yang ada di meja dokter, "Ya, udah, sini! Biar gue yang sunat!"

"HA?"

Dan terdengar teriakan pilu di rumah sakit itu, tanda ada penyunatan illegal terjadi disana.

**Notes : JANGAN PERNAH MINTA DISUNAT SAMA VANITAS SEBELUM MASA DEPAN ANDA HANCUR BERANTAKAN!**

* * *

**A/N :** GAJE, GARING, JELEK! Tapi sudahlah who cares…Sori bgt, ya yg chappy ini pendek bgt, tapi masih ada 2 part lgi kok! Jadi sabar aja!


End file.
